The Sweetest Things
by EmberFalcon
Summary: Requested by Pink Babigurl Sequel to Do I Say Goodbye? Inuyasha and Kagome encounter a group of people that question their relationship, and it's got our fav hanyou worried about Kagome. But she can show him that he's all she needs!


I know I should be working on my other story, but this was a request from Pink Babigurl, and I just couldn't pass up the idea from one of the reviews for "Do I Say Goodbye?" that asked if I could do a fanfic where it's super Inu/Kag fluff and they mate, and everything. It sounded like something that was worth giving a shot (and I am up for any other requests by anyone with an idea) here's the sequel to Do I Say Goodbye, "The Sweetest Things" (warning: as requested, extreme fluff)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, please tell me what's wrong…" A teenage girl whispered to a boy that looked about her age. He gently nuzzled his nose against her neck, his long silver locks of hair that reached almost to his knees caressing her ivory skinned cheek as the light breeze lifted it. The girl closed her shimmering hazel eyes, leaning into the boy's touch as his red fire rat haori clad arms wrapped around her green sailor fuku clad waist, enclosing the girl in his warmth. Her head drifted down to his chest, giving her companion better access of her neck, and giving her something to lean on. His clawed hand rose to her ebony tresses that seemed to glow softly from the moonbeams that rained down on the couple and began running his claws carefully through her hair. The girl wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing herself deeper into the young teen's arms. His silver triangular dog ears swiveled toward the girl in his arms, only to let them press back against his skull when his sharp hearing picked up her quiet, muffled sobs. His head slowly pulled back from nuzzling her neck to simply rest atop her own, what little comfort it offered. Her arms squeezed his waist a moment before her entire frame relaxed against his. The wind suddenly picked up, ruffling the girl's emerald green skirt that came just below her thighs and the boy's red hakama pants. Their hair blew wildly around them a moment before the sudden gust of wind gradually died down.

"Inuyasha…please tell me…" The boy's ears perked at the sound of her voice pleading to him so tenderly. She opened her eyes and took a breath a moment, inhaling the sweet scent of fresh rainfall that only the half-demon holding her carried, before he faintly whispered what had been plaguing his thoughts.

"Kagome…when the villagers said…everything that they did…" Her entire frame went rigid at the memory of earlier that day. As their group of friends- Sango the demon slayer, Miroku the monk, Shippo the young little fox demon, Kirara the fire cat demon, Inuyasha, and Kagome- were passing a village on their way back to Kaede's place, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and held her close to his side, leaning down to nuzzle her scalp a little teasingly as they walked behind the rest of the group. She giggled girlishly a moment before leaning her head on his shoulder. No sooner than when the villagers had seen this public display of affection, they all shook their heads in disgust. A few had even been so bold as to mutter to each other about the couple. One of the villagers went so far as to stop the couple in their tracks.

"How dare you show that half-breed such affections? You're feelings are wasted on that monster!" The male villager had cried to the girl, wagging an accusing finger at her. Many of the villagers had raised their voices in agreement with the man's outburst; calling them such foul names and curses that no one should dare to repeat in any way or form. Kagome clearly remembered how Inuyasha looked furiously at the villagers, but there was that hidden pain of rejection that only the priestess at his side could see. The group had hastily left the village right afterward, not wanting to antagonize the villagers into a fight, or worse. As they walked away, Kagome noticed how tightly Inuyasha was squeezing her waist against his. Sango and Miroku took Shippo and Kirara with them to Sango's old demon slayer's village to see if they could bring back some life to it in any way shortly after the incident, leaving the couple to travel alone for the remainder of the short trip back to Kaede's village. Upon entering the vicinity, everyone welcomed the couple whole heartedly, though they didn't socialize with the villagers very long. They mainly helped around Kaede's hut, or walked around the Inuyasha Forest. What had really worried Kagome was that Inuyasha had been dead silent the rest of the day since leaving the village that had cursed them for their feelings toward each other. Whenever she had spoken to him, he would simply either embrace her tightly and bury his sensitive nose into her ebony hair and not saying a thing, or slip his hand over hers and shake his head with no vocal reply. The later had been more frequent than the former of the two.

Coming back into the present, Kagome gazed up at the half-demon that was holding her with a soft, gentle stare. He pressed his cheek into her scalp, his eyelids heavily covering his beautiful amber eyes. A cringe overtook the handsome features of the teenage boy's face as he whimpered into her hair, his arms tightening around her. She let her head lower back to his toned chest, saying nothing for a moment, a pregnant pause hanging in the air above the couple.

"You mean when they called us…?" She didn't dare repeat the harsh words, fearing the very thought of such a foul string of curses and swears coming from her tongue. A nod against her scalp was all the reply she received, and it was all the reply she needed. She detached her arms from his waist to rest them gently on his chest, pushing back only enough to make him look into her eyes. He obeyed her silent request for his attention, gazing at her with sorrowful amber eyes. He stared forlornly at the girl in his arms, searching her compassionate hazel eyes for some understanding of his pain and inner anguish. He easily found what he was looking for with just one glance at her features, his uneasy heart relaxing somewhat at the thought that he wasn't the only one that felt this way, whatever comfort it offered them both.

"It doesn't matter, Inuyasha. We shouldn't doubt what we have or what we are just because a group of people think its wrong. We have our friends that support us and are happy for us, we have a village that welcomes us despite it past with discrimination towards demons, we have my family that is now just a much yours as it is mine, and we have each other." She whispered to the broken Inuyasha before returning her head to his chest. His arms tightened around her accordingly, his head slowly resting against the top of hers again.

"What more do we need?" She mumbled against the soft fabric of his fire rat haori. His arms tightened around her, as if he were uncertain whether or not she was going to still be there if he didn't hold her close enough.

"I know…it usually doesn't bother me when someone we're fighting says it. But…when the villagers said it…it reminded me of when I was little. The villagers around my mother's place always criticized and ridiculed the two of us for what I am and whose child she had conceived. I…I just…I had been wanting to ask you something, but I wasn't about to put you through the same hell my mother and I went through. I don't want to see you hurt…" He mumbled into the crown of her head. She understood now, why he had been so shut up within himself. He wanted to spare her further pain. What he didn't realize was that not being with him was worse.

"I'd rather put up with it than not be with you." Kagome whispered against his chest, stroking the outlines of his silver hair soothingly. Inuyasha's eyes never grew so wide. Though his mind was still trying to stave off the numbness he had incurred to himself just in case she had left him, his heart beat sweetly. She wanted to stay with him…! Even after what the villagers had called them…even after everything they had been through together, she still wanted to stay with him! He tried to will his heart into letting go of his worries, but…doubt was a strong poison in his mind. He took a deep breath of her wild flower scent, with a hint of vanilla, and just above a whisper, mumbled,

"Kagome, can I…can I mark you?" His arms tightened around her nervously, more for his own comfort than hers. She gasped softly against his chest, but he showed no signs of slowing down.

"Will you stay with me? Will you be with me and no one else, just as I will do for you? Will you…will be my mate…?" Inuyasha's voice was now so soft, Kagome had to strain to hear it, but still understood every sentimental word that escaped his lips. She smiled softly against the fabric of his haori, lifting her head to rest in the crook of his neck comfortably and shutting her eyes. To pacify himself and temporarily distract himself from the wait for her response, he began to tenderly rub up and down the small of her back slowly, but if she kept this up, he was going to go insane! Fortunately for him, Kagome lifted her eyelids half way, looking at the half-demon with hazel eyes shimmering with tears.

"Of course I will, Inuyasha." The tension and uneasiness ebbed away from the chambers of his heart at the sound of her soft voice whispering those sweet words for only him to hear. He lowered his head to the nape of her neck, his blazing white fangs just barely sliding out from the part in his lips. Their razor sharp tips gingerly eased themselves under her skin, causing a few droplets of crimson blood to trail down from the puncture wounds. Inuyasha felt a sharp stab of guilt run through him as Kagome inhaled sharply, her entire body going rigid within his arms. He pulled his fangs out slowly, so as not to agitate the tiny wounds any more, and licked the blood away with little puppy kisses. His hand continued its soothing, rhythmic motions of caressing the small of her back to soothe her already gradually relaxing form.

"I guess…we should carry on the rest of it, unless you're not ready to yet, then we won't." He mumbled against her neck, kissing her new mate mark softly in between whispers. She nuzzled his jaw line in the same manner he always did, her smile only growing wider.

"We should finish what we started, ne?" She whispered into his furry dog ear, which in response twitched in anticipation. He gave her his signature one fanged grin before capturing her lips with his own in a fiery kiss that held all the love he could find deep within himself. She moaned in ecstasy against his lips as her hand glided up to his ear, catching it in between her pointer finger and her thumb, beginning to rub it gently. He broke the kiss and began to nuzzle her hair, a soft moan audible only loud enough for Kagome to hear when his lips were rather close to her ear. His lips met hers half way once again in a kiss more passionate than the first. His left hand lifted her shirt only enough to place his hand on her bare hip, letting it wander across her back, to her opposite hip slowly, burning the feel of her bare flesh against his hand in his memory, even though it was just her back. He felt her hands weave swiftly around his haori top before she slid her right hand slowly through the part in his haori, resting it on his chest so that she felt his heart beating against her palm. Her hand traced a rhythmic pattern around his chest, relaxing every last fiber within Inuyasha's body.

Their bodies meshed in perfect sync as the sky caressed them with gentle breezes and embraced them in the warmth of the summer night's soothing aura. How long the actual mating lasted, neither could tell for sure, but when they finally finished, Inuyasha wrapped the two snuggly within his red haori, Kagome resting comfortably beside Inuyasha, her head nestled against his chest.

"Kagome…?" The half-demon whispered, his lips mere millimeters away from hers. She opened her eyes part of the way, smiling at him beautifully. The moonbeams kissed their bare features, their bodies seeming to softly glow against the darkness of the night.

"Yes, Inuyasha…?"

"I love you…" He whispered before their lips connected for the hundredth time that night. She smiled again and snuggled into his bare chest a bit more.

"I love you, too." She affirmed before drifting off to sleep. Inuyasha pressed his face into her hair, bringing her closer to himself before following her into slumber. It didn't matter what anyone else thought about their relationship. It didn't matter that complete strangers didn't even try to understand the way they feel.

They had each other, and that was enough for the both of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go! Hope you guys liked it (sorry to Pink Babigurlthat I didn't actually get into detail about them doing it, if that's what you wanted,but you should ask Stephen King about that one…he's pretty good at it)


End file.
